Girlfriend Since Long Before
by HaretaSora
Summary: Tsukune is beginning his second year and is excited, because his girlfriend since early middle school is enrolling, her name is Kokoa Shuzen. How is the rest of the group going to react when they meet his girlfriend. And how will Tsukune and Kokoa deal with the girls of the group when they become possessive over what isn't theirs. Lemons. Idea from mlljclock. Got his OK to use idea


**Girlfriend Since Long Before**

**Hello there everybody! This is a story that I have been wanting to do for quite a long while. But I have been preoccupied (would know if you have read my first story Vampire Restart).**

**This idea I fell in love with after I read ****mlljclock's version. Go check it out, it is a great story ^^ and he gave me permission to use his premise.**

**Summary: Tsukune is beginning his second year of Yokai Academy and is excited, because his girlfriend since early middle school is enrolling, her name is Kokoa Shuzen. He has tried telling all the girls that flirt with him that he is taken but they don't believe him and kept on flirting. He has kept in touch with her with letters and she knows the situation, and is going to help him once she arrives. And that's when chaos ensues.**

**Now I am going to warn you this is going to be a big chapter and include a lot because I wanna set everything up for more of the story. **

**I hope you all like **

'Tsukune thoughts'

'_Kokoa thoughts'_

"Speech"

PS. I don't own Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1: She Arrives

Tsukune POV~

It is the first day of his second year at Yokai Academy. His first year was full of drama, friendship and much to his dismay, flirting, and all of it was one sided.

Tsukune sighs and looks up at the moon that was always visible inside the academy's barrier.

He was looking forward to seeing his friends just not being flirted with. Even though he is a perfectly healthy straight male, he was taken. Though they never listened to that fact.

That was the other reason he was excited for the second year. His girlfriend since early middle school was enrolling in Yokai Academy. They are both extremely excited to be close to one another again.

He sees the front gates of the school and rushes towards them because that is the meeting place he and his girlfriend agreed on.

Just as he got to the gate he was glomped as usual by the blue haired succubus, then having his head stuffed in her cleavage.

"Hello there Tsukune! You miss me!?" Kurumu says in an excited hyper tone.

He muffles and pushes away "Hi again Kurumu but what have I told you?"

She sighs "Yes you have a supposed 'girlfriend'," putting air quotes around the word 'girlfriend' "though we have never seen".

He sighs exhausted from that being the constant reply "Well, now she has been enrolled in Youkai Academy".

Kurumu looks at him shocked "WH-What? Seriously?"

He nods "Yes, she is a first year now, I'm waiting for her here".

She shakes her head and yells "It can't be true!"

As if on cue the rest of the group appears. Consisting of Kurumu Kurono, the blue haired, large breasted succubus, Mizore Shirayuki, the stalker-ish snow woman, Yukari Tendo the genius young witch, and Moka Akashiya, the pink haired sealed version of the blunt silver haired beauty of a vampire. 'Though she doesn't compare to my girlfriend' Tsukune thought to himself and smiled.

Moka smiles at Kurumu and Tsukune "What can't be true Kurumu?"

Kurumu flails and points at Tsukune "His girlfriend is supposedly enrolling this year! I thought, well we all thought she was just made up!"

Moka turns pale "What!? She's real!?" She can't take it 'He's supposed to mine, we all thought he was just nervous so he made her up'.

Yukari jumps un Tsukune's back, she thinking of Tsukune being more of a big brother rather than a love interest, her love interest being Moka "Oh really Tsukue-desu? So she does exist?" she teases, being the only one who knows, all because she found her picture when it fell out of his pocket.

He smirks and looks at her "Yes she is real, and I'm meeting her here in a bit".

Mizore starts to get cold and glares at Tsukune "She can't be real, I'll freeze her".

He sighs, getting tired of this "No, no one is going to do anything to her."

They all grumble at that.

Yukari, being the genius she is caught onto it first "Wait if she is coming to Yokai Academy, doesn't that mean she is a monster?"

Everybody looks at Tsukune confused.

He nods "Yes she is a monster, I've known about them since middle school, when I met her but I had to act like I didn't know so she didn't get in trouble for revealing her true form back then."

"So what race is she?" Moka asks, hoping she is something her other self could show her place to, so she could get Tsukune for her own.

Tsukune shakes his head "Nope, I'm not going to tell you guys, she will tell you. She will be here momentarily, if she doesn't get lost" he scratches the back of his head and looks around.

Just then a red haired twin tailed girl wearing an orangish red version of the school uniform comes flying out of the forest on the bike towards Tsukune. The front wheel makes contact with Tsukune, sending both him and the red haired girl tumbling over each other then they come to a stop.

"Oi! Watch where you are standing!" The red haired girl rubs her head and yells at Tsukune. She turns to yell more and once she sees who it is. She then glomps him and nuzzles against his chest "Tsukune! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" She says in a happy and excited tone.

Everybody is staring slack jawed at the sight before them, except Yukari who is on the floor laughing.

Everyone yells (minus Yukari) "Get off my man!"

The girl glares at them "Your man!? He is my boyfriend!"

Everybody's jaw drops as they look at her. That's when Moka finally recognizes who it is.

"K-Kokoa!? Your Tsukune's girlfriend!" She yells at her younger sister.

"Oh, Moka," she smiles and hugs her sister "and yea, I'm his girlfriend, have been since I was in middle school with him".

Everybody looks to Moka for explanation.

She sighs "Everybody, this is my younger sister Kokoa, who I didn't know was dating someone, especially MY Tsukune!"

Kokoa glares at her sister and everybody else "Your Tsukune!? I'm sorry, he has been dating me longer than he has even known you all!" She helps her boyfriend up off the floor and helps dust him off "Also, stop flirting with him! I understand that he doesn't want to hurt you all but now that I'm here I will not allow it!" she clings to Tsukune, causing them all to glare (minus Yukari who was currently on Tsukune's back again).

Kurumu notices Yukari "What about Yukari, she's on your 'man', aren't you gonna do anything!?"

Kokoa smiles at Yukari "She I'm okay with since she has known for a while and keeps me informed".

Everybody glares at Yukari and whispers to Tsukune "We should leave before they attack-desu".

Tsukune nods and goes to tell Kokoa when Kurumu jumps to attack Kokoa "He's my man!"

Kokoa glares and does a high kick, sending Kurumu flying up into the air, where she pulls out wings in midair.

Kokoa glares at everybody with tears in her eyes "Stop! He is my boyfriend! And I have known him since middle school! And I LOVE HIM!"

This causes everyone to calm down, Tsukune sees her and holds her close and pets her hair, walking her away from everybody else, with Yukari who is next to Tsukune trying to console Kokoa.

Everybody stares at each other confused.

Kurumu then stares at Kokoa and Tsukune, as does Mizore and Moka.

None of them intent on giving up on Tsukune.

Kokoa POV~

She knows that her boyfriend has never flirted back with any of those girls (thanks to Yukari), she is just upset that none of his friends, especially her sister, can accept that Tsukune is dating her.

She even got her father's approval of the relationship, even though he is a human. Her dad understood that Kokoa rarely ever opened up to people. It was one of her father's fears; Kokoa never finding a mate. So he approved it as long as Tsukune agrees to be turned after they graduate high school, which Tsukune accepted without a doubt.

She hadn't told Moka of father's approval, she wanted to save that for if she got way too out of line.

Tsukune rubbed her back and smiled at her "It's okay Kokoa, they will leave it alone hopefully and if not, we can always just make them listen" he laughs at the last part.

She smiles and kisses him lightly, he returns the kiss and she holds his hand "I know Tsukune," she smiles "shouldn't we head to class?"

He chuckles "I guess so," he kisses her forehead "see you after class?"

She blushed and nodded as Yukari and Tsukune walk off to class.

As does she.

After school Kokoa POV~

First day of class went pretty good, besides the morning. Lunch was full of Tsukune's friends glaring at her, besides Yukari who was very friendly.

Her father had set up special boarding so she and Tsukune have their own sort of house between the male and female dorm.

They had to sneak away from the group and make it to the house. Only one that knew of it was Yukari.

It was a nice sized one bedroom house. Perfect for them.

All their belongings were already were there and unpacked, thanks to her father. She was exhausted.

"Hey Tsukune?" she asks while lying on the couch

"Yeah Kokoa?" he says while in the kitchen, putting on an apron.

'_Boy does he look handsome in an apron. Hell he looks handsome in everything' _she thinks while a blush appears. She shakes her head, getting back on track "Mind if I take a bath before dinner?"

He smiles and walks over to kiss her forehead "Of course I don't mind. It was a stressful day, I'll take mine after dinner. Go relax in the bath."

She smiles happily and kisses him softly "Thanks Tsukune." She walks off to the bathroom "Love you Tsukune" she says with a dark blush, she means it but she gets very nervous about saying it.

He smiles happily back at her "Love you too Kokoa".

She gets a large smile and heads off to the bath.

Tsukune POV~

He smiled as his girlfriend went off to the bath.

He starts cooking and thinks to himself 'Ugh, this has been a troublesome day, but I am so glad I am with her again'.

He hears the water start and sits on the couch. Remembering how he first met Kokoa.

**Flashback ~ Tsukune's middle school~**

He had just started his second year and was laying on the roof of school when all of a sudden he hears "WATCH OUT!"

He looks up to see a girl with short twin tails falling from the sky.

He quickly reacts and catches her, though the force of her falling made them break through the roof and land in the room below it.

The room was full of smoke and debris. He looked around to see the girl sitting on top of him, face being inches away from him.

Instantly a blush appears on both of their faces.

"A-Are you okay?" he asks while looking at the girl.

She nods and sits up though still sitting on him and blushes more "What about you?"

He gives her a big smile "Yea, I'm great, just glad you're okay".

She blushes then passes out on his chest, leaving him to carry her to the nurse's office.

Once she wakes up, she sees the boy she landed on asleep in the chair next to her. It made her happy for some reason to see he stuck around.

**Flashback End~**

He smiles at the memory and goes to finish dinner just as Kokoa walks into the living room wearing her pajamas.

Kokoa POV~

She sees Tsukune cooking sneaks up behind him and hugs him. She blushes and kisses his neck. "How's dinner coming along?"

He smiles "Well it's about done, go sit down and I'll bring it to you"

She smiles and bounces off to the table, he brings the food to her and smiles "Here you go Kokoa"

She smiles and looks at him. Enjoying their peaceful dinner. But she had to ask something.

"Umm Tsukune?" she asks in a worried tone.

He looks up in her eyes "You're worried about everyone else?"

She nods and looks at him as he takes her hand.

"Kokoa, I love **you**, no one else. You heard from Yukari that I would tell them 'I'm taken' and they still wouldn't believe me' he said while looking straight in her eyes.

She nods and kisses him "I know Tsukune, I love you too, I just don't want to lose you".

He kisses back and nods "You won't ever lose me Kokoa. Ever".

She smiles and finishes up dinner and hops off to bed, he follows and lays next to her.

She clings to him and gives him a passionate kiss.

"Love you Tsukune, good night."

He kisses her back "I love you too Kokoa, good night."

And with that, they go to bed. Not knowing that outside their window lies a pair of eyes, with malicious **cold **intent.

**Hope you all liked my new story.**

**I made the girls more possessive of Tsukune, Shuzen Issa is more open to Tsukune, which I like (never a fan of those mean dad characters XD) and made Kokoa a bit less anger filled, she will still be angry and vicious, just not towards Tsukune.**

"**Would You Kindly" leave a Rate and Review**

**I am ALWAYS open to criticism **

**I love the Kokoa x Tsukune pairing, not too many of these kinds of stories.**

**I'll make more if you all think it's good **

**Until Next time**

**Arreverderci!**

**-Hareta Sora**


End file.
